


Что нужно тебе

by romoonterra



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romoonterra/pseuds/romoonterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уолт помогает Джесси справиться со случившимся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что нужно тебе

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of "What you need" by readishmael: http://readishmael.livejournal.com/8046.html

Джесси с трудом сдерживал слезы с того самого момента, как пришел сюда, и хотя Уолту казалось, что тот вот-вот сорвется, этого все еще не произошло. Иногда он прекращал свои бессмысленные метания по комнате и садился на диван, но каждый раз, стоило Уолту попытаться опустить руку ему на плечо, он мгновенно вскакивал вновь, отвергая любые попытки утешить его, равно как игнорируя или отмахиваясь от всего, что Уолт ему говорил. Уолт был готов к этим отказам. Он ждал, что в словах Джесси вот-вот появятся ярость и отвращение, но вопреки всему обвинения и ненависть тот направлял на себя самого.

— Я все вспоминаю, что вы мне сказали тогда в лабе. Ну, про упущенный момент, — сказал Джесси, продолжая мерить беспокойными шагами гостиную Уолта.

Уолт сидел на диване и слушал вполуха, дожидаясь очередной возможности хоть как-то его успокоить.

— В смысле, я подумал сперва, что вам надо было дать тем двум чувакам убить меня. У вас бы тогда не было никаких проблем, и ничего б этого не случилось. А я… Я просто… Я думал, что буду, типа, хорошим парнем, понимаете?

Джесси потер глаза, провел ладонями по лицу и замер. Но раньше, чем Уолт смог придумать ответ, Джесси продолжил:

— Но потом я понял, какой же, блядь, идиотской была эта идея. Пацан-то был давно мертв. Его убили, а я ничего не мог с этим поделать, как вы и сказали.

Уолт поморщился. Сил это слушать больше не было. Он и так был напряжен и вымотан просто от того, что сидел здесь безо всякой пользы, не понимая, чего хотел от него Пинкман. Джесси отвергал любые попытки утешить его. Вероятно, благодарность или похвала от Уолта ему были нужны даже меньше, чем поддержка. Однако и поругаться с ним Джесси не пытался. Может, Уолт должен был начать сам? Оскорбиться из-за того, что Джесси слишком сильно жалеет о сделанном во имя спасения жизни его, Уолта. Но Джесси зашел слишком далеко в своем акте самобичевания, так что не было ни малейшего шанса ни разозлить его, чтобы он забыл о своем чувстве вины, ни устыдить достаточно, чтобы он замолчал. Так что Уолту не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ждать, пока он сломается.

— И тогда я подумал обо всей херне, что натворил после того, как слез с наркоты… И решил, что, может, вам надо было бросить меня гнить там, куда я пошел после Джейн… Это бы избавило всех от многих проблем. Но ведь осталась Джейн и… и ее отец… и все те люди… в самолетах. Так что я стал копаться в этом, и копаться, и… вы понимаете, о чем я? Я не могу найти этот нужный момент. Понимаете? Не важно, как глубоко я копаюсь в прошлом, все равно остается что-нибудь еще.

Наконец Джесси остановился и посмотрел на Уолта, ожидая реакции, ответа. Уолт понятия не имел, что Джесси хотел от него услышать, но ухватился за главный вопрос и попытался вложить в свои слова максимум утешения.

— У тебя не было выбора, Джесси. У нас не было выбора. Они собирались убить меня, а затем тебя, и ты это знаешь. Ты сделал то, что должен был, понимаешь? Ты спас мне жизнь.

— Нет-нет, вот только не надо этого, лады? Я просто выторговал вам немного времени, и все. Я убил одного, так они найдут другого крутого химика, и все пойдет сначала.

— Меня не так просто заменить, Джесси.

— Нет. Но они постараются, и это никогда не закончится. Сечете? Никогда ничего не будет в порядке. Я убил человека, и это только начало, — наконец самообладание покинуло Джесси, и по его лицу потекли слезы. — А он же, блядь, умолял меня. Он умолял, а я все равно это сделал.

Он вернулся к дивану и сел, сохраняя дистанцию между ними, а не потянулся к Уолту, как тот ожидал, и закрыл лицо ладонями. Уолт видел, как Джесси вздрагивает от рыданий. Он почувствовал его дрожь, когда мягко погладил его по спине, но Джесси тут же попытался взять себя в руки. Когда же Уолт все-таки обнял его за плечи и мягко потянул к себе, Джесси мгновенно напрягся.

Окончательно сбитый с толку этим упрямым нежеланием принимать заботу и утешения, Уолт просто устал ходить вокруг да около. Он дернул Джесси за руку и грубо притянул его к себе. Джесси сдавленно охнул от удивления, но когда руки Уолта сомкнулись на его спине, он больше не пытался отодвинуться. Джесси сделал все, как Уолт хотел: обнял его в ответ и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Уолт облегченно выдохнул, когда почувствовал слезы Джесси, пропитавшие ткань его рубашки.

По крайней мере, он мог сделать для него хоть что-то и некоторое время ни о чем не думать. Он просто держал Джесси, мягко покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, гладя его по спине и ероша волосы на затылке. Уолт не знал, как долго они так просидели, но никто из них не двигался, пока Джесси не начал успокаиваться.

Когда же Джесси отстранился, то взгляд, который он бросил на Уолта, был скорее смущенным, нежели благодарным. Но он так и не отодвинулся. 

Джесси откинулся назад, привалившись боком к Уолту, а когда тот обнял его, тут же с готовностью прижался еще ближе, уложил голову Уолту на плечо и закрыл глаза.

После долгой паузы он наконец спросил:

— Что теперь, мистер Уайт?

— Не волнуйся, Джесси. У меня все под контролем. Все будет хорошо.

— Нет. Я имею в виду… прямо сейчас.

Уолт почувствовал, как тот напрягся, и понял, что Джесси ждал, когда его выгонят.

— Тебе лучше остаться здесь, — ответил Уолт, стараясь чтобы голос звучал так, словно он сам это предложил. — Оставайся и попытайся поспать.

Джесси горько усмехнулся.

— Ага, как же.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Джесси.

— Мне теперь ваще не уснуть.

— Уверен? Может, тебе что-нибудь поможет?

Джесси пожал плечами.

— Что ты обычно делаешь, если не можешь уснуть?

— Э… Я… Ну, это… — Джесси понизил голос. — Дрочу обычно.

— А… Ну, что ж… Это неплохая идея. Я оставлю тебя ненадолго, — Уолт уже начал подниматься с дивана, и Джесси немедленно потянулся за ним, чтобы остановить, но едва коснувшись локтя Уолта, тут же опустил руку.

— Не уходите, — пробормотал Джесси, уставившись в пол.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, пока ты. .? — Уолт почувствовал, как что-то перевернулось у него в животе, и тут же одернул сам себя.

— Что? Господи, нет, конечно, — мигом ответил Джесси. — В смысле, я не буду ничего делать. Да как я вообще могу? — он прерывисто вдохнул. — Да я и не хочу спать. Знаю я, что мне приснится… Блин, его лицо… И… господи, они же хотели убить вас! — он уронил голову на раскрытые ладони.

Уолт понял, что пора брать ситуацию под контроль, если он не хотел, чтобы Джесси зашел на второй круг. Он уже исчерпал лимит утешений, устал дожидаться, когда Джесси вспомнит, что именно Уолт толкнул его на это.

Рука Уолта скользнула Джесси между ног, и тот подскочил, мгновенно настораживаясь, но не отпрянул.

— Ч… Мистер Уайт, что вы?..

Первым желанием было прочитать Джесси лекцию о том, как он пришел к этому решению, объяснить биохимическую суть процесса, и Уолт уже готов был это сделать, прекрасно понимая, что тут Джесси окажется совершенно безоружен. Но, глядя на то, как он нервничал, Уолт понял, что это не совсем подходящая стратегия. Смысл был в том, чтобы Джесси почувствовал себя лучше, а не идиотом.

Потому вместо этого Уолт придвинулся ближе к Джесси, накрыл ладонью его затылок и мягко притянул к себе, так что Джесси вжался лбом ему в шею. Поглаживая пальцами волосы на его затылке, Уолт расстегнул ему штаны.

— Я просто помогаю тебе уснуть, — ответил он. — Все же хорошо? Доверься мне. Тебе это нужно.

— Не думаю… — начал Джесси, но Уолт перебил его:

— Тише, все хорошо, Джесси. Позволь мне помочь.

Джесси больше ничего не сказал. Сгорбившись, он передвинулся на диване и немного раздвинул ноги. Его неровное дыхание обдало жаром шею Уолта, и тот вздрогнул. На секунду он осознал, насколько безумной была эта затея, и задумался о том, что, несмотря на все сказанное, утром это вполне может показаться едва ли не насилием. А может, даже и не показаться. Но если бы он сейчас все прекратил, у Джесси возникло бы только больше вопросов. Кроме того, это и правда было наилучшим решением проблем.

Уолт запустил руку в трусы Джесси, провел пальцами по еще вялому члену, ощущая, как тот вздрагивает, наливаясь и твердея. Когда же Джесси шумно выдохнул, вся неуверенность Уолта исчезла. Он продолжил легкие дразнящие прикосновения, доводя Джесси до возбуждения. Дыхание у Джесси сбилось, он развел ноги шире, приподнимая бедра, чтобы усилить контакт. Уолт невесомо провел ногтями по всей длине, и из груди Джесси вырвался низкий стон. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы у Джесси встал. Уолт стянул белье ниже и улыбнулся, когда Джесси шумно выдохнул, стоило только взять его член в руку.

Уолт не собирался сразу же задавать четкий ритм. Он то останавливался, сжимая член Джесси и поглаживая большим пальцем головку, то опускал руку вниз и обхватывал пальцами мошонку. Уолт не задумывался о том, что делал, стараясь мысленно отстраниться и напоминая себе, что все это он затеял исключительно с практической точки зрения, нежели из доброты душевной, и все это можно было представить как эксперимент. Ровно до того момента, как Джесси вдруг весь подался к нему, вцепился в плечи и на следующем же движении руки весь задрожал, сдавленно заскулив. Уолт не смог сдержать короткого стона, когда почувствовал, что его собственный член тоже встал.

Уолт крепче стиснул руку и ускорил движение, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что подсознательно вновь хотел услышать, как Джесси застонет. Тот толкался навстречу ему, и Уолт слышал, как старательно он сдерживал все звуки. Уолт не мог скрыть разочарования. Он не знал, как лучше сказать Джесси, что он хочет его слышать, что в этом нет ничего такого.

— Все хорошо, Джесси. Это нормально, — тихо пробормотал он, касаясь губами макушки Джесси. И тут же, как в награду, получил глухой стон и ответное движение бедер навстречу своей руке.

— Я здесь, с тобой, все хорошо.

Джесси резко выдохнул, Уолт ускорил темп и продолжил:

— Вот так, хорошо, молодец…

Джесси вздрогнул, заскулил, и Уолт закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдерживать собственное сбившиеся дыхание и успокоиться.

— Хорошо, Джесси, вот так, хорошо… Хорошо, — он быстро сглотнул. — Хороший мальчик.

Джесси пробормотал отчаянное «боже» и до боли сжал плечи Уолта. 

На этом Уолт окончательно потерял контроль и сбился на неразборчивое бормотание, повторение этих «хороший мальчик, Джесси, вот так, молодец, мой хороший, вот так, мой мальчик, да, давай…», слыша от Джесси ответное: «ох блядь, о черт», а затем внезапное: «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мистер Уайт, пожалуйста».

— Давай, Джесси, давай, ну же, давай, кончи для меня, мой хороший…

И на этом Джесси рванулся вперед, вскрикнув, и кончил в руку Уолта.

Уолт молчал, не двигаясь, слушая и чувствуя, как постепенно выравнивалось дыхание Джесси. Только после этого он убрал руку и отодвинулся в сторону. Джесси протестующе промычал.

— Тише, — успокоил его Уолт, — мне просто нужно чем-то тебя вытереть, ладно? Полежи, я сейчас вернусь.

Джесси уронил руку с плеча Уолта, и тот поднялся и направился в ванную.

Закрыв дверь, Уолт привалился к ней спиной, быстро расстегнул штаны и обхватил член непослушной рукой. Все получилось быстро: пара десятков грубых рывков, и он кончил.

Он привел себя в порядок и взял полотенце для Джесси. Когда Уолт вернулся в гостиную, Джесси, как и было велено, лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди. Он не спал, но явно уже начинал дремать. Уолт присел рядом с ним.

Джесси мутно посмотрел на него и лениво сонно улыбнулся. От этой улыбки сердце Уолта болезненно сжалось.

Джесси заметил полотенце и потянулся было к нему, но Уолт отвел руку назад. Джесси нахмурился.

— Позволь мне, — настоял Уолт.

Джесси был совсем сонным, но Уолт все равно был готов к тому, что тот начнет спорить. Однако Джесси внезапно покорно улыбнулся и выдал вялое «угу», от чего Уолт стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как член вновь начал вставать.

Он вытер Джесси, стараясь, чтобы прикосновения были не слишком интимными или стимулирующими. Затем снял с него ботинки и стянул штаны. Джесси едва помогал ему, с трудом борясь с накатывающим сном, но в конце концов сдался окончательно. Уолт пошел в свою спальню за одеялом, уверенный, что, вернувшись, застанет его уже спящим.

И действительно: когда он подошел к дивану, Джесси уже спал. Уолт расправил одеяло и бережно укрыл его. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он ненадолго остановился, разглядывая Джесси, и, не удержавшись, запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Джесси шумно вздохнул, и Уолт убрал руку.

— Спокночи, мистер Уайт, — пробормотал Джесси.

— Спокойной ночи, Джесси, — поколебавшись, Уолт наклонился и поцеловал Джесси в лоб. 

Выпрямившись, он выключил свет и ушел в свою комнату, плотно закрыв дверь.

* * *

Уолт проснулся, услышав, что кто-то блевал. Некоторое время он лежал с четким ощущением дежавю. На короткий миг ему показалось, что это тошнило его самого после очередного курса химиотерапии, и когда он обернется, рядом с ним будет Скайлер, смотрящая на него со смесью жалости и беспокойства, что почти всегда вызывало досаду.

Однако, когда он окончательно пришел в себя, то понял: это был Джесси. И почти тут же его накрыло приступом абсурдной паники — Джесси же лежал на спине! Нужно было повернуть его на бок, пока не поздно. Это было словно вспышкой озарения, но Уолта почти тут же отпустило: конечно же, Джесси был в ванной. Через щель под дверью спальни было видно, что в коридоре горел свет. Должно быть, Джесси оставил дверь ванной открытой. Внутри боролись сразу два чувства — раздражение и жалость. Уолт не был уверен, оставил ли Джесси дверь открытой из-за невнимательности, или же ему действительно настолько плохо.

А может, Джесси надеялся, что он проснется. Может, он надеялся, что Уолт придет проверить, что случилось. Утешить его. От этой мысли Уолта одолело болезненное волнение. Он и не ожидал, что ему будет хорошо с Джесси. Более того, если это продолжится, это будет означать, что после случившегося этим вечером между ними что-то изменилось. И Уолт не очень хотел знать, что именно. Но в то же время сама мысль о том, что Джесси сидел там и ждал его, терзала Уолта.

Он попытался успокоиться, предоставить Джесси самому себе и уснуть, но не мог расслабиться и перестать вслушиваться. Когда же он услышал всхлипывания Джесси, его накрыло новой волной, и вся неуверенность отступила. Уолт не имел права оставлять Джесси одного в такой момент. Черт знает, к чему это могло привести. И раз уж Джесси подпустил его к себе один раз, то Уолт имел право помочь ему и сейчас. Защитить его.

В конце концов, Уолт все-таки встал и направился в ванну. Он опустился рядом с Джесси, сидевшим в футболке и боксерах на полу около унитаза, и провел рукой по его спине. Джесси вздрогнул от прикосновения, но Уолт не убрал руку.

— Что вы делаете?

— А ты как думаешь? Мне прекратить?

— М-м… Нет. Это приятно.

Уолт улыбнулся.

— Я не хотел вас будить.

— Все хорошо.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине.

— Моя мама так делала, когда мне было плохо. Ну, когда я был ребенком. Когда… когда я еще был хорошим… — он умолк, и непроизнесенное «мальчиком» повисло в тишине, — хорошим парнем. А не ебанутым отморозком, как сейчас.

— Черт возьми, вот только не начинай опять, — резко осек его Уолт, удивив и Джесси, и себя самого. Джесси вздрогнул. Уолт понял, что все еще был в напряжении из-за того, что так и не произнес вслух Джесси, и заставил себя успокоиться. Он мягко повернул Джесси к себе, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Джесси, послушай меня. Ты не «ебанутый», хорошо? Ты мне нужен, и ты сделал все это ради меня.

— Ага, но если бы не я, вы б не оказались в такой ситуации.

— Ты просто пытался сделать все правильно.

— Ага. И все проебал.

Уолту пришлось плотнее сжать губы, чтобы не усмехнуться в ответ на это остроумное замечание. Справившись с собой, он положил ладонь на плечо Джесси, а второй коснулся его щеки.

— Посмотри на меня, — потребовал он, и Джесси послушно поднял глаза, встречая взгляд Уолта. — Я бы сделал это снова. Понимаешь? Если бы пришлось сделать это снова, я готов, даже зная, сколько проблем мне это принесет. Я все равно сделал бы это.

Джесси согласно кивнул, но тут же отвел взгляд. Уолт непонимающе нахмурился, а потом осознал, что это значило.

— А ты?

Джесси попытался отвернуться, но Уолт не позволил, удерживая руку на его щеке. Джесси облизал губы, уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не произнес ни слова.

— Джесси?

— Я не знаю! Понятно? Мне жаль, что я это говорю, я правда хотел вас спасти, и это было важнее всего для меня. Вам ли не знать, иначе я бы этого не сделал, но… — он вздохнул. — Мне все еще кажется, что был другой выход. И если б я не был таким идиотом, я бы его нашел.

— Другого выхода не было, Джесси.

— Но ведь… а он вообще знал об этом? В смысле, вы ж ему нравились, так? Может, я мог бы все ему объяснить, и он бы… ну… ушел от них или типа того.

— Они бы не дали ему уйти.

— Тогда свалил бы из города.

— Джесси, он все знал. Знал и был ко всему готов. Джесси слабо вздохнул, а затем осторожно посмотрел Уолту в глаза.

— Уверены?

— Да. Не было никакого другого выхода. Я уверен.

— Нет, в смысле… Вы уверены, что все равно это сделали бы?

Он смотрел на Уолта с отчаянием и мольбой, ожидая услышать именно то, что хотел больше всего. Уолт не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Джесси так была нужна поддержка и ответная преданность.

Ему нужен был он сам.

На краткий миг Уолт почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Он порывисто притянул Джесси к себе, обнимая и шепча «да, да, конечно», и Джесси зарылся лицом ему в шею и обнял его в ответ.

Спустя несколько мгновений Уолт отстранился. Он не забыл, что Джесси так и не ответил на вопрос, но решил не настаивать. Он помог Джесси подняться и сесть на край ванной, вложил ему в руку бутылку с жидкостью для полоскания рта из аптечки. Пока Джесси полоскал рот, Уолт выглянул в гостиную. Только сейчас он заметил, что там все еще было темно. Он дождался, пока Джесси сплюнет в раковину, и спросил:

— Давно ты проснулся?

— Нет. Я вообще-то спал на редкость хорошо, пока не приснился кошмар, и меня замутило… Спасибо вам за это.

Уолт замер. Во рту пересохло. На секунду он задумался, за что Джесси благодарил его — за то, что хорошо спал, или за этот кошмар. Непонятно, то ли Джесси готов был возложить всю вину на плечи Уолта, или же просто хотел обсудить то, что случилось между ними.

Джесси слегка смутился:

— Простите. Наверное, вам не хочется об этом говорить.

— Ну…

— В смысле, я все понял, это просто один раз, и все.

— Я рад, что тебе это помогло. Все в порядке, — во рту все еще было сухо.

— Ага, — Джесси помолчал, глядя на Уолта, словно ожидал, вдруг тот что-нибудь скажет. Когда же молчание затянулось, он кашлянул: — Ну, тогда… Я пойду лягу, если все нормал.

— Конечно, — надо было на этом закончить, но Уолт слишком устал молчать, поэтому добавил: — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Джесси посмотрел на него с удивлением и недоверием, и Уолт немедленно осознал свою ошибку.

— А вы… — начал Джесси, и Уолт уже готов был ответить, но тот только качнул головой. — А, забейте.

— Хочешь, чтобы я..?

Джесси уставился на плиточный пол и пожал плечами. Уолт понял, что толкового ответа от него не добьется, и попытался придумать что-нибудь, чтобы как-то соскочить с темы, не смутив при этом Джесси еще больше.

Джесси кашлянул.

— Ну, в смысле, все будет, как в прошлый раз? В смысле, ничего ж не изменилось?

— Нет. Думаю, нет, — осторожно ответил Уолт.

Джесси коротко взглянул на него, но промолчал. Повисла очередная пауза.

— Так ты просишь меня?

Джесси глубоко вдохнул.

— Слушайте, вы правда не обязаны… В смысле, вы не должны ниче такого делать, но если б вы могли… типа, поговорить со мной? Как тогда. А я, ну… позабочусь об остальном.

— Тебе понравилось?

Джесси кивнул.

— И вам тоже, — Уолт не знал, какое у него было выражение лица, потому что Джесси тут же криво усмехнулся: — Ага, я все заметил.

— А… Я не хотел… В смысле, я надеюсь, ты же не думаешь, что…

— Ага, не думаю. Я знаю. Все норм. И, слушайте, если вы хотели… ну, типа, одновременно, то все нормально, я бы не стал психовать и все такое.

Уолт кивнул в знак согласия, но мысленно поклялся себе, что ничего такого делать не будет. Только не снова, и тем более — не в открытую. Но что касалось остального… что ж, Джесси был прав. Ничего и правда не изменилось, и если он так настаивал на этом раньше, а сейчас вдруг откажется, то что это будет означать?

— Хорошо, раз ты считаешь, что тебе это и правда нужно, — неохотно согласился он и последовал за Джесси к дивану.

Уолт включил одну из ламп. Они сели на диван, Джесси немедленно придвинулся вплотную к нему, и Уолт обхватил его за талию.

— Мне начинать? — спросил он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, но, тем не менее, совершенно не возражая против того, что происходило: Джесси был тяжелым и теплым, и сам этого хотел. Сам просил об этом.

— Да, начинайте, — пальцы Джесси прошлись по голой коже на бедре.

Уолт прекрасно знал, что Джесси хотел услышать, и нужные слова сами возникли в голове, «хороший мальчик», но если он начнет с этого, ему некуда будет продолжать.

— Пожелания? — в шутку спросил Уолт, пока подбирал другие слова, не настолько откровенные и возбуждающие.

Джесси усмехнулся и качнул головой.

— Что-нибудь хорошее, блин. Приятное. Чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше.

С этого Уолт и начал. Что Джесси заслуживал того, чтобы ему стало лучше, что он был смелым и преданным, достойным того, чтобы им гордились. Что Уолт позаботится о нем, что все будет хорошо, и он непременно сделает все, чтобы Джесси стало лучше.

Сперва Джесси просто слушал его, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша, но когда Уолт почти закончил, Джесси положил ладонь себе на пах поверх боксеров.

— Давай, Джесси, вот так. Все хорошо, давай.

Уолт наблюдал, как заметно увеличивается выпуклость под ладонью Джесси, и на секунду его захватила очень яркая фантазия: он сам, полностью одетый, держит обнаженного Джесси, прижимая к себе, не давая ему пошевелиться, и говорит ему все это, наблюдая, как медленно встает его член, набухая, требуя прикосновений. Слова мгновенно иссякли, и все, что он мог — жарко выдохнуть на ухо Джесси. Мгновение, и вся его решимость держаться рассыпалась на куски, и он потянулся свободной рукой, чтобы приспустить собственные штаны.

Джесси заметил это движение и успел спросить:

— Так вы собираетесь…

— Тише, тише, это не важно, хорошо? Главное — это ты, сынок, — Уолт поморщился от того, как прозвучало последнее слово, желая вернуть его обратно, но Джесси в этот момент закрыл глаза и издал такой тихий беспомощный стон, что в груди скрутило, а член дрогнул, наливаясь тяжестью. Они почти одновременно запустили руки в собственные штаны.

Уолт продолжил говорить, почти не контролируя непрерывный поток ободряющих слов: «Хорошо, Джесси, все хорошо, вот так, ты молодец». «Сынок» срывалось с языка еще пару раз, и от этого дыхание Джесси сбивалось, а в горле у него рождался такой тихий жалобный стон, что голова шла кругом. Уолт терялся в этих ощущениях, но вместе с тем он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько в ответе за происходящее.

Он грубо сжал собственный член и провел большим пальцем по головке, наблюдая за тем, как двигалась под тканью трусов рука Джесси. Больше всего ему хотелось стащить их с него, чтобы ничто не укрылось от взгляда. Очень скоро Джесси сделал это сам, и Уолт тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь перевести дыхание, чтобы продолжить говорить. Джесси непрерывно постанывал, и Уолт почувствовал, что можно было переходить к более откровенным словам. Первое «хороший мальчик» заставило Джесси выгнуться, приподнимая бедра, и Уолт снова поймал себя на том, что перестал контролировать собственные слова.

— Мой хороший, Джесси, ты всегда был таким хорошим мальчиком, ведь так, да, так хорошо, вот так, давай, сынок, будь хорошим мальчиком…

— Ох, блядь, мистер Уайт, — задохнулся Джесси, и Уолт убрал руку с собственного паха, чтобы обхватить ладонь Джесси, сжимая ее вокруг его члена и заставляя его кончить. Джесси дернулся вперед и кончил на их руки.

Уолт не убрал руку. Он мягко провел большим пальцем по костяшкам кулака Джесси, продолжая говорить, пока тот приходил в себя «тише, тише, все хорошо», и Джесси безвольно запрокинул голову ему на плечо. Едва Уолт убрал руку, чтобы закончить самому, как почувствовал осторожные прикосновения пальцев Джесси к своему бедру. Он тут же перехватил руку Джесси и отвел в сторону. Джесси удивленно уставился на него, словно Уолт его ударил. Тот ослабил захват.

— Все нормально, Джесси, не волнуйся об этом. Просто расслабься.

— Уверены?

— Конечно.

Джесси пожал плечами и устроился удобнее, привалившись боком к Уолту. Дыхание Джесси щекотало шею Уолта, заставляя вздрагивать, и Уолт продолжил начатое, сбиваясь на быстрые короткие движения рукой, стараясь закончить как можно быстрее и тише. Джесси вяло пошевелился, тихо пробормотав что-то неразборчивое и одобрительное. Уолт кончил с коротким выдохом и откинулся на спинку дивана.

На секунду искушение остаться здесь и задремать едва не победило. Однако мысль о том, что утром Джесси проснется и обнаружит последствия всего случившегося, которые нельзя будет просто проигнорировать, мгновенно заставила Уолта встать. Второй раз за эту ночь он пошел в ванную, привел себя в порядок и взял полотенце.

На этот раз, когда Джесси потянулся за полотенцем, Уолт отдал его и остался стоять перед ним, неловко наблюдая, как Джесси вытер себя и поправил нижнее белье. У Уолта внезапно возникло острое желание забрать Джесси с собой в кровать, но он тут же отверг его.

Джесси сел прямо, глядя перед собой. Уолт уже собрался было позвать его, как вдруг Джесси поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Вы не думали, что могли бы мне говорить что-то подобное не только тогда, когда держите в руке мой член?

От неожиданности Уолт усмехнулся, но, к счастью, оскорбленным Джесси не выглядел и просто снисходительно улыбнулся в ответ. Уолт взял себя в руки и тронул ладонью щеку Джесси.

— Ты хороший парень, Джесси, — сказал он, это было совсем не то же самое, и они оба это знали, но все же очень, очень близко.

Джесси вновь улыбнулся, глядя себе под ноги, а затем взглянул на Уолта снизу вверх. Его улыбка померкла.

— Я бы все равно сделал то, что сделал. Не знаю, насколько это… ну, нормально и вообще, но… Я сделал бы.

Уолт хотел было что-нибудь ответить, но приглашение само сорвалось с языка:

— Думаешь, ты будешь спать лучше, если пойдешь и ляжешь со мной?

Джесси пораженно уставился на него. На секунду его лицо озарилось радостью, но его мигом одолело сомнение, и он отвернулся.

— Не, мне и тут хорошо.

Уолт убрал руку с щеки Джесси.

— Уверен?

— Ага.

— Ну что ж, хорошо. Увидимся утром, — он забрал полотенце из рук Джесси.

— До завтра.

Джесси откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Уолт погасил лампу, кинул полотенце в корзину для белья и отправился в спальню.

На этот раз он оставил дверь открытой.

 

***

Уолт понятия не имел, как долго Джесси здесь стоял и звал его по имени, прежде чем разбудил. Сперва Уолт осознал, что кто-то повторял «мистер Уайт», а затем до него дошло, что голос принадлежал Джесси. Потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Джесси действительно стоял около кровати, и это не сон.

Он не мог разглядеть его лицо, но явственно слышал вину и неуверенность в его голосе. Ему явно что-то было нужно, иначе он бы сюда не пришел.

— Эй. Что случилось?

— Простите, что разбудил вас, и вообще, но… ничего, если… если я посплю с вами?

Уолт сначала просто не понял вопроса, не мог вспомнить, чтобы предлагал такое. Джесси уже сделал шаг назад, явно собираясь отмахнуться и уйти, когда Уолт наконец-то сообразил.

— Да, конечно, — он отодвинулся в сторону, освобождая место рядом, и приглашающе откинул одеяло. Джесси засомневался.

— Точно?

— Да, иди сюда.

Он увидел, как в темноте блеснула улыбка Джесси. Тот обошел кровать и забрался на нее с другой стороны.

Они молчали, пока Джесси устраивался рядом, неловко укладываясь на спину.

— Очередной кошмар? — наконец заговорил Уолт.

— Не. Просто проснулся и не смог заснуть.

— Ясно. Значит, передумал?

— Ага, — он вздохнул. — Ладно, на самом деле, нет. Я хотел пойти, когда вы предложили. Просто, не знаю… думал, что не надо.

Уолт почувствовал укол тревоги в груди.

— Почему нет? Ты что, думал, я…

— А? Да не, просто решил, что это тупо.

— Тупо?

— Ага. Веду себя, блин, как жертва. Как будто я маленький безвинный ребенок, и вам приходится возиться со мной, чтоб, типа, мне полегчало. Это тупо. И как-то неправильно, что ли. Я себя чувствую еще большим кретином.

— Хочешь сказать, тебе стало хуже?

— Не. Точно нет. Просто… как-то не так.

Уолт задумался. Все было непросто. Может, Джесси все же можно было переубедить в том, что он не виноват, чтобы он дал себе помочь. Но если нет, в итоге это могло навредить ему еще больше. Что вообще было лучше для Джесси? Впрочем, могло это помочь или нет, но желание переубедить Джесси нельзя было игнорировать, оно не дало бы Уолту покоя. Он придвинулся, взял Джесси за руку и потянул к себе, давая понять, что хочет, чтобы тот лег ближе. К великому облегчению, Джесси подчинился мгновенно. Неловко переместившись, он лег набок, прижавшись спиной к Уолту. Тот обхватил его рукой и коснулся губами уха.

— Послушай меня, Джесси. Ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Знаю, тебе нелегко поверить в это, но это так. Я готов тебе помочь. Я хочу тебе помочь, хорошо?

Джесси вздохнул. Он долго не отвечал, прежде чем произнести короткое:

— Да, хорошо.

— Отлично. Так что спи, ладно? Все в порядке.

В груди кольнуло от внезапного осознания. Уолт кашлянул.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь, чтобы заснуть?

Джесси усмехнулся и прижался спиной теснее.

— Не, все хорошо. Если только вы сами не хотите?

Уолт ясно слышал улыбку в его голосе. И хотя он снова почувствовал, как земля под ним качнулась, он спокойно улыбнулся.

— Спи.

Джесси опять довольно усмехнулся, и улыбка Уолта стала шире. Поддавшись желанию, он поцеловал Джесси за ухом, и тот вздрогнул. 

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Уайт.

— Спокойной ночи, Джесси.

Уолт прижал Джесси к себе, слушая его спокойное дыхание, и вскоре уснул сам.

***

Они проснулись от звонка будильника несколько часов спустя. По привычке Уолт тут же поднялся, не обращая внимания на Джесси и на то, что это вышло довольно грубо. Джесси оставался в постели лишь немногим дольше, затем встал и направился в гостиную, не сказав ни слова. Уолт уже натянул штаны и обувался, когда до него, наконец, дошло.

— Эй, тебе незачем так торопиться.

Джесси скептически посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил.

— Хорошо спал? — спросил Уолт, не зная, что еще сказать.

Судя по угрюмому виду Джесси, Уолт ожидал, что тот просто пожмет плечами или что-то вроде того, но вместо этого Джесси ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, офигенно.

— Хорошо. Это здорово.

— Ага. Спасибо большое, — Джесси выглядел настолько искренним и открытым, что это было прямо-таки по-детски очаровательно.

— Без проблем, Джесси.

Джесси улыбнулся и посмотрел себе под ноги. Нахмурился. И озадаченно взглянул на Уолта.

— Вам сегодня куда-нибудь надо?

Нехорошее чувство одолело Уолта, когда он понял, что совсем забыл ему сказать.

— Мне нужно встретиться с Гусом, — говоря это, Уолт старался смотреть Джесси прямо в глаза, надеясь избежать возможного конфликта.

— Стоп, а мне почему не сказали?

— Тебе явно было не до этого.

— Как же. Я только об этом и думал. И о том, что дальше, и когда, и вообще.

— Джесси, я сам не знаю, что дальше. По крайней мере, пока не поговорю с ним.

— Только вы?

— Он сказал прийти одному, да.

— Но…

— Знаю, ты тоже хочешь присутствовать. Но он не хочет тебя видеть. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Да нет… В смысле, а что, если… 

Уолт только сейчас заметил, что Джесси был скорее напуган, нежели рассержен. Он немедленно направился к дивану:

— Эй, — начал он негромко. — Иди сюда.

Джесси поднялся на ноги, и когда Уолт обнял его, отчаянно в него вцепился.

— Все хорошо. Ничего не случится. Мы просто поговорим, и все. Я ему нужен, помнишь? И пока я ему нужен, нам ничего не угрожает.

Джесси глубоко неровно вдохнул.

— Да знаю я, знаю, просто…

— Т-с-с, тише. Не о чем беспокоиться, — Уолт немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Хочешь подождать меня здесь?

— Нет, мне домой надо. Переодеться и все такое. Может, гляну, как там Барсук и Тощий Пит, скажу, чтоб глядели в оба.

Уолт не знал, что на это ответить. Ему и в голову не приходило, что друзья Джесси тоже могут быть в опасности. Он подумал сказать, что замолвит и за них словечко, но решил промолчать. Не стоило давать Джесси ложную надежду.

— А вечером как?

— В смысле?

— У тебя есть планы?

Джесси пожал плечами.

— Дома, наверное, посижу.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

В осторожном взгляде Джесси мелькнуло раздражение. Уолт стиснул зубы, стараясь подавить ответную злость.

— Мне не нужна нянька, мистер Уайт. Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— Я знаю. И верю тебе, — он встретился с Джесси взглядом.

— Но? — начал Джесси.

— Но мне не хочется, чтобы ты сейчас был один. Я буду волноваться. И хочу тебе помочь, — Уолт прекрасно понимал, что с Джесси гораздо проще было управляться, если он не чувствовал, будто ему указывают, поэтому мягко добавил: — Хорошо?

Джесси на мгновение обнял его крепче, а затем отступил назад.

— Ага, хорошо. Так что мне делать?

— Возьми все, что нужно, и приходи вечером.

— Все, что нужно?

— Чтобы остаться. Хотя бы на сегодня.

— Лады.

Джесси бродил по комнате, пока Уолт одевался, дождался, пока тот обуется, и вышел вместе с ним из квартиры. Уолт коротко сжал плечо Джесси, и тот ответил ему вымученной улыбкой, прежде чем уйти.

***

Встреча с Гусом вышла короче, чем Уолт ожидал, и все обстояло именно так, как он предсказывал. Так что оставшееся до вечера время делать было совершенно нечего, кроме как дожидаться Джесси. Уолт решил позвонить ему, тут же отказался от этой затеи, но в итоге все равно набрал его номер. Джесси был с друзьями, и, судя по тому, как звучал его голос, пребывал в хорошем настроении. Уолт сообщил, что тот может возвращаться, когда захочет. Он как раз устроился с книгой, подозревая, что Джесси вернется в течение нескольких часов, но никак не ожидал, что тот заявится уже через двадцать минут.

— Ты быстро.

— Ага, ну… они начали задавать вопросы, на которые я не хотел отвечать. Кроме того, — продолжил он, неловко улыбнувшись, — я все равно хотел побыть с вами.

Уолт не удержался от ответной улыбки. Он протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Джесси.

Почти весь день они провели вместе на диване и, лениво переговариваясь, смотрели Animal Planet. На ужин после оживленных дебатов насчет выбора топпинга Уолт заказал пиццу, и они вернулись к просмотру телевизора, пока постепенно гостиная не погрузилась в вечернюю темноту. Было еще рано, но Джесси уже с трудом сдерживал зевоту. Ничего удивительного, учитывая ритм, в котором тот жил последние несколько дней, так что Уолт предложил пойти спать пораньше.

— Могу я лечь с вами?

— Полагаю, да. В смысле, если хочешь.

— Да. Хочу.

Пока они молча готовились ко сну, Джесси то и дело поглядывал на Уолта. Тот не знал, как Джесси себя поведет, если Уолт сам не задаст вопрос, который буквально висел в воздухе, но решил проверить, и потому упрямо игнорировал напряжение, возникшее между ними, и ждал.

И когда они уже ложились, Джесси все-таки сдался.

— А мы… — он облизал губы и заставил себя поднять на Уолта взгляд. — Мы можем… снова это сделать?

Уолт почувствовал, как внутреннее напряжение вдруг пропало.

— Если хочешь.

Джесси вскинул голову и посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— А вы?

Уолт поколебался, подбирая слова, которые бы удовлетворили обоих.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше.

Джесси глубоко вздохнул.

— Ладно. Так как вы хотите?

Уолт коротко прикрыл глаза и принял решение.

— Раздевайся.

— Полностью? Зачем?

— Затем, что я тебя прошу, — ответил Уолт первое же, что пришло ему в голову, лишь немного смягчив тон.

Джесси пожал плечами, без лишних эмоций и смущения стащил с себя одежду и остался стоять у кровати, дожидаясь, что будет дальше. Уолт сел на постель.

— Иди сюда, — велел он, и Джесси подчинился.

Уолт усадил Джесси между собственных ног и прижал спиной к своей груди.

— Так хорошо? — негромко сказал он Джесси на ухо.

— Ага, отлично. А как же вы?

— Тише, не волнуйся об этом.

Джесси вздохнул.

— Ладно, как хотите.

Джесси опустил руку и успел коснуться своего члена, но Уолт тут же перехватил его за запястья и прижал их к груди Джесси.

— Рано, — пробормотал он.

Джесси недовольно хмыкнул.

— А что тогда, мистер Уайт?

Уолт усмехнулся.

— Тише, все хорошо. Прояви терпение. Ты же можешь потерпеть ради меня?

— Может быть. — Джесси улыбнулся и, дразня, добавил: — Я постараюсь.

— Конечно, постараешься, изо всех сил, да? Хороший мой мальчик, всегда стараешься изо всех сил ради меня.

Джесси резко, шумно выдохнул и запрокинул голову Уолту на плечо, открывая шею. Уолт с огромным трудом подавил желание провести языком вдоль бьющейся жилки. Вместо этого он продолжил:

— Такой хороший мальчик. Ты мой хороший. Все будет в порядке, Джесси. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь стараться ради меня, Джесси, давай.

Джесси застонал и выгнулся, и Уолт увидел, как дернулся его член. Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы можно было продолжить.

— Вот молодец, Джесси, молодец, сынок, все правильно. Хочешь быть моим хорошим мальчиком?

Джесси сдавленно заскулил. 

— Давай, мой мальчик, мой хороший, постарайся, ради меня, чтобы я мог тобой гордиться, давай, — продолжил Уолт, не сводя взгляда с эрекции Джесси. Член набух и потемнел, прижатый к животу, оставляя на светлой коже разводы смазки каждый раз, когда Джесси вздрагивал, напрягаясь и пытаясь высвободить руки, которые надежно удерживал Уолт. Это зачаровывало сильнее, чем он мог себе представить.

— Давай, Джесси, ну же, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня. Давай, ради меня, мой хороший.

Джесси жалобно всхлипнул и крепко зажмурился.

— Пожалуйста… Мистер Уайт, пожалуйста… Я не могу… мне нужно…

Уолт усмехнулся и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Тише, тише, все хорошо, сынок, все хорошо, — он опустил руку Джесси вниз и заставил его обхватить пальцами член. — Вот так, давай.

Он провел рукой Джесси вниз по всей длине, сжал сильнее, и почти тут же Джесси весь вытянулся в сладком спазме и, приглушенно вскрикнув, кончил. Вздрагивая, Джесси буквально растекся по Уолту. Уолт поцеловал чувствительную кожу у него за ухом и притянул его к себе. Джесси прижался к Уолту сильнее и почувствовал, как тот возбужден. Он подался назад сильнее, однако Уолт мягко подтолкнул его, вынуждая отодвинуться от себя. Джесси послушно перебрался через ногу Уолта и устроился рядом.

— Вы точно не хотите. .?

— Нет, нет. Все хорошо, — конечно же, Уолт лгал, и это невозможно было скрыть, но Джесси, похоже, не слишком переживал по этому поводу, как показалось Уолту.

— Ладно, похер, — закатил глаза Джесси и вытянулся на кровати рядом, заложив руки за голову.

Уолт поймал себя на том, что неотрывно смотрит, как медленно опускается член Джесси, пока он расстегивал свои штаны и запускал в них руку. И тут Джесси прогнулся, приподнимая бедра. Уолт понял — Джесси все видел. Он резко отвернулся, закрыл глаза и услышал, как Джесси фыркнул, но старательно проигнорировал его. Джесси придвинулся поближе и негромко блаженно вздохнул. А потом тихонько застонал, и этот звук заставил Уолта крепче стиснуть зубы. Джесси затих ненадолго, и когда Уолт почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, тот заговорил:

— Это было охренительно, мистер Уайт. Мне было так хорошо с вами.

Дыхание перехватило, и следующий же выдох превратился в стон.

— Так приятно чувствовать ваши руки. И знать, что вы стараетесь заботиться обо мне.

Уолт застонал снова, но замедлил движение руки, желая услышать, что Джесси скажет дальше.

— Вы и правда заботитесь обо мне, мистер Уайт. И мне так хочется постараться для вас. Вам понравилось, что я делал, да? — скорее, даже не слова, а то, как звучал его голос, и довело Уолта до конца.

— Я старался изо всех сил, — продолжил он, и, казалось, хотел сказать что-то еще, но Уолт уже не смог сдержаться.

С задушенным «о боже» он кончил в собственные штаны. Когда он повернулся к Джесси, тот довольно ухмылялся, и Уолт предпочел одарить его пустым взглядом, нежели укоризненным. Отсутствие какой-либо реакции сперва заставило Джесси нахмуриться, но почти тут же он фыркнул и покачал головой. Он с показным разочарованием окинул Уолта взглядом, но тот постарался сделать вид, что не заметил этого. Он встал, чтобы переодеться. а Джесси отправился в ванную и, вернувшись, вновь надел свою футболку и боксеры. Они забрались под одеяло. Джесси долгое время молчал, и Уолт уже подумал, что тот уснул.

— Мистер Уайт, — внезапно заговорил Джесси, — я, блин, понять не могу, почему вы мне не позволяете помочь.

— Джесси…

— Да-да, затыкаюсь. Просто сказал.

Уолт почувствовал облегчение, что Джесси не стал продолжать эту тему, потому что единственный ответ, который у него был на это, вряд ли что-то объяснял: это было опасно. Для кого именно из них и почему, он не особенно понимал, но отчего-то был в этом уверен. Тем не менее, Уолт быстро выбросил эту мысль из головы и притянул Джесси к себе. Почти сразу же он уснул.

 

***

На следующий день после встречи с Гусом у Уолта не было никаких дел до самого вечера — он планировал пойти на ужин со Скайлер и детьми.

Гус все еще не потребовал явиться в лабораторию. Уолт подозревал, что тот устанавливал камеры, чтобы фиксировать весь процесс и передать секрет варки кому-то другому. От этой мысли Уолту становилось не по себе. Обычно в такие моменты он предпочитал находиться подальше от Джесси. Да вообще от кого бы то ни было. Однако сейчас присутствие Джесси приносило чувство покоя, уверенности и помогало убедиться в собственной значимости — и это чувство сильно отличалось от пьянящего чувства собственной силы, которое ассоциировалось у него с Хайзенбергом. По большей части, по крайней мере.

В будильнике не было нужды. Хотя Уолт привык вставать рано, даже если ему никуда не нужно было идти. В этот раз он решил позволить себе и Джесси поспать подольше. Он проснулся раньше, но все равно остался лежать, прижав Джесси к себе, наслаждаясь его теплом и тихим дыханием, понемногу вновь погружаясь в дрему.

Встали они довольно поздно. Уолт приготовил завтрак, и остаток дня до раннего вечера они провели так же, как и раньше: занимаясь своими делами почти в полном молчании, лишь иногда — при любой возможности — прикасаясь друг к другу. Уолту казалось, что Джесси вот-вот начнет раздражаться от скуки. Если он слишком долго оставался предоставлен самому себе, то очень быстро мрачнел и терял спокойствие. Однако сейчас каждое прикосновение, каждое слово Уолта мигом заставляло Джесси просиять, так что тот оставался довольным жизнью и вполне спокойным. И от того Уолту труднее было сказать, что ему пора было уезжать.

— Мне пора собираться. — «И выкинуть тебя из головы, наконец», — добавил про себя Уолт.

Джесси быстро скрыл явное разочарование и как-то слишком быстро согласился.

— Я вернусь к половине девятого. Ты придешь?

— Если вы не против.

— Нет, конечно, не против.

— Круто.

Он проводил Джесси до двери. Тот повернулся к Уолту, развел руки, словно хотел его обнять, и уже начал что-то говорить, наверняка желая или поблагодарить, или извиниться. И Уолт просто не смог остановить себя — он прижал Джесси к двери и грубо провел ладонью по его паху прямо поверх штанов. Джесси ошарашенно вдохнул, однако мгновение спустя сам же вцепился Уолту в спину. Уолт шагнул ближе, прижался лбом ко лбу Джесси, продолжая эти неловкие быстрые поглаживания. И тут Джесси потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Уолт замер, весь напрягся, и, почувствовав это, Джесси резко отстранился. Вжавшись затылком в дверь, он вздохнул, а затем, вздернув брови, удивленно посмотрел на Уолта:

— И?

Уолт почувствовал себя нелепо. Он убрал руку и шагнул назад.

— Что это, черт возьми, было? — резко спросил он.

Джесси неподвижно и оскорбленно смотрел на него.

— Я поцеловал вас, а вы распсиховались нахрен.

— Джесси…

— Слушайте, мистер Уайт. Я вас не понимаю. Может, это я дебил, но я не врубаюсь, в чем проблема.

— Проблема в том… Я не хочу, чтобы это превратилось в то, чем не является. Мы же просто стараемся, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Чтобы ты смог справиться с этим. Мы не должны выходить за эти рамки.

— Мистер Уайт, блин, не знаю, может, вы не заметили, но что, по-вашему, тут происходит? Дело уже не в том, чтобы утешить меня или помочь мне уснуть. И если какие-то там рамки есть, то мы уже вышли за них. Причем давно и далеко.

— Не за те, о которых я говорил. Но даже если и так, это не значит, что надо двигаться в том же направлении.

— Но это не значит, что мы не можем этого делать. Понимаете? — Джесси умоляюще смотрел на Уолта.

— Нет, — уступил Уолт. — Не значит.

— Слушайте, если вы не хотите… целовать меня, не разрешаете мне трогать вас или отдрочить вам, и все такое, то ниче. Просто я думаю, что вы-то как раз хотите. Вы ведь в этом тоже участие принимаете. Нельзя все время толкать меня вперед, а потом давить на тормоза. Я уже запутался.

Уолт стиснул зубы. Джесси с опаской посмотрел на него, но не отступил.

— Ты несправедлив.

— Несправедлив?

— Я просто пытаюсь тебя защитить, Джесси.

— От чего? От себя, что ли? Серьезно, че вы боитесь-то?

Уолт не ответил. Просто не смог.

— Ладно, я пошел. Вернусь вечером, и мы… нам не обязательно этим заниматься. Но вы б хоть, не знаю, подумали, что ли, над этим, — Джесси помолчал, а затем продолжил: — Просто если все это не ради того, чтоб я почувствовал себя лучше, это не значит, что мне не становится лучше.

Уолт честно не знал, что ответить, так что просто кивнул. Джесси пару секунд смотрел на него, затем, сдавшись, кивнул в ответ и повернулся, собираясь уйти. Он был в полушаге от двери, когда Уолт схватил его, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Он обхватил лицо Джесси ладонями и медленно, осторожно провел губами по его губам, а затем так же осторожно углубил поцелуй. Дыхание Джесси сбилось, он лишь глухо, одобрительно застонал. Он провел языком по языку Уолта, но не попытался перехватить инициативу или отстраниться, позволяя ему вести, только шагнул ближе и положил руки ему на плечи. Уолт отстранился, и Джесси, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание, посмотрел на него расширившимися ошалевшими глазами. Уолта повело. Он улыбнулся.

— Ну что, доволен?

Джесси широко ухмыльнулся.

— Еще как, — он убрал руку с плеча Уолта и шагнул назад. — Ладно, увидимся позже.

— Что? Ты куда?

— Вообще-то вы кое-куда собирались, — ответил Джесси неуверенно.

Точно. Ужин. Уолт на мгновение задумался, но быстро пришел к простому заключению: какой смысл ему туда идти, если все, о чем он будет думать, это Джесси… А после этого он тем более ни о чем другом думать не сможет.

— Планы изменились.

Джесси подозрительно сощурился. С минуту тот явно не мог понять, не шутит ли Уолт, и можно было физически уловить момент, когда до него дошло. Лицо Джесси мгновенно озарилось, и он неуверенно опустил взгляд, прикусив губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Вы не обязаны, — желая все же убедиться, ответил Джесси и вновь поднял взгляд. Он смотрел настолько откровенно и искренне, что Уолту это показалось даже забавным.

— Нет. Но я хочу, — добавил он, и не потому, что Джесси хотел это услышать, но потому, что это было правдой.

Джесси расплылся в настолько неподдельной счастливой улыбке, что Уолт просто не смог сдержать желания притянуть его к себе и крепко обнять. Джесси вжался лбом ему в плечо и обхватил руками в ответ. И даже минуту спустя они так и не отошли друг от друга, только Уолт опустил ладони на поясницу Джесси, а тот обхватил его за плечи и отстранился немного, чтобы посмотреть Уолту в глаза. Уолт безошибочно понял приглашение и поцеловал его. Поцелуй становился все более жадным и нетерпеливым. Джесси потерся бедрами о пах Уолта, и тот немедленно просунул колено между ног Джесси. Тот нетерпеливо стиснул его бедро, негромко застонав и жадно обхватывая губами его язык. Дыхание сбилось, сердце Уолта колотилось как бешеное, и он силой заставил себя оторваться. Он провел рукой по щеке Джесси, проследил большим пальцем линию скулы, погладил пальцами кожу за ухом Джесси.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь?

Джесси нервно выдохнул.

— Я… Черт, хочу, чтоб вы дали мне прикоснуться к вам. Хочу почувствовать вас… еще ближе.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, — и он потянул Джесси за собой в спальню.

Уолт остановился у кровати и вновь повернулся к Джесси, чтобы поцеловать его. Его руки скользнули под футболку, ладони прошлись по бокам, по животу, по спине, пальцы проследили линию позвоночника, прошлись по ребрам. Кожа здесь оказалась удивительно мягкой и теплой.

Едва Джесси принялся расстегивать его рубашку, первым желанием было остановить его. Хотелось схватить его руки, отвести в сторону. Уолт провел ладонью по спине Джесси вверх, к лопаткам, затем огладил грудь. Пальцы тронули соски, и Джесси шумно выдохнул, еще быстрее пытаясь справиться с пуговицами на рубашке Уолта. Наконец, он кое-как стащил ее с Уолта и запустил руки под его футболку, прикасаясь к коже и жарко выдохнув Уолту в губы. Уолт немного отстранился, провел губами по подбородку Джесси, а затем стянул с него через голову футболку. Джесси не стал дожидаться разрешения и сделал то же самое с футболкой Уолта. Наконец Джесси обхватил его и прижался к нему, близко, кожа к коже. Уолт видел, как Джесси закрыл глаза, и с каким-то благоговением приник ближе. Он мягко поцеловал его в щеку.

— Ох черт, мистер Уайт, — едва ли не простонал Джесси. Уолт улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы на его затылке.

— Тише, все хорошо, — пробормотал Уолт, наклонившись и аккуратно поцеловав острое плечо Джесси.

Он опустил руки, чтобы расстегнуть штаны Джесси, и тот немедленно завозился с ремнем Уолта. Уолт не стал возражать, увлекшись тем, что наконец-то смог прижаться губами к шее Джесси, вылизывая кожу. Они оказались полностью раздеты, и Уолт окинул Джесси жадным взглядом.

— Боже, сколько же я хочу с тобой сделать…, — Уолт с удивлением понял, что услышал в собственном голосе сожаление.

Вопреки ожидаемому, Джесси ответил ему не ухмылкой, а мягкой понимающей улыбкой.

— Все нормально, мистер Уайт, — тихо произнес он.

Уолт притянул его к себе в поцелуй, а затем толкнул на кровать, забираясь на постель следом. Он лег рядом, притянув Джесси к себе и устроив ногу между разведенных ног Джесси, так что оба их члена оказались зажаты между ними. Джесси дернулся навстречу, негромко застонав, но не слишком требовательно. Его руки, казалось, были везде — проехались по спине Уолта, пока они целовались, по его рукам вверх к плечам, вниз вдоль позвоночника к заднице, и вверх, проследили линию хирургического шрама от лопаток до груди, пальцы прошлись по соскам, вниз по ребрам, к подвздошным костям и, наконец, коснулись члена Уолта. Именно так, как он и хотел. Уолт не стал больше его останавливать. Он огладил худую спину Джесси, целуя его губы, подбородок, спускаясь к шее, где билась жилка.

Джесси выгнулся, прижимаясь членом к бедру Уолта и вызывая очередной стон. Джесси ловко обхватил своей узкой ладонью оба их члена, прижав друг к другу, так что Уолт чувствовал, как вздрагивает член Джесси. Дыхание сбивалось, и Уолт с огромным трудом сдержал желание обхватить руку Джесси своей собственной ладонью. Пусть Джесси делает то, что так давно хотел. Так что Уолт просто прижимал Джесси к себе, негромко проговаривая, повторяя, как хорошо он справлялся, как ему приятно. Джесси невольно коротко, беспомощно двигал бедрами навстречу, и это только усиливало ощущения, так что Уолт был уже на грани.

— Почти, Джесси, так хорошо, я сейчас кончу… Хороший мой, давай, кончи для меня и помоги кончить мне.

Джесси задрожал, его рука непроизвольно сжалась сильнее. Уолт почувствовал кожей, как дернулся член Джесси, как тот излился ему на живот, и именно это заставило кончить его самого. Уолт крепче прижал Джесси к себе и лишь затем понемногу расслабился. Джесси приник к нему, прижавшись лбом к груди Уолта. Уолт гладил его по спине, рассеянно целовал взъерошенную макушку и расслабленно повторял:

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, я здесь…

Джесси коротко прижался губами к плечу Уолта и поднял голову.

— Я ж говорил, вы сами этого хотите.

Уолт засмеялся, оттолкнул Джесси, и тот пошел привести себя в порядок.

***

На обед они выбрались в забегаловку и даже собрались было в кино, но долго спорили о выборе фильма, в итоге обвинили друг друга в полном отсутствии вкуса и вернулись домой.

Они устроились на диване, и Джесси вновь задремал, привалившись к плечу Уолта. Джесси очень много спал, компенсируя кошмарную усталость, накопившуюся за последние несколько дней, и Уолт почувствовал укол совести за то, что довел его до этого. Но Джесси не был подавлен или смертельно напуган. Он просто безумно вымотался и теперь наверстывал необходимый отдых. А Уолт просто помогал ему успокоиться.

Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться, и Уолт вспомнил, как Уолт-младший поддразнивал его за то, что именно на его руках Холли засыпала почти мгновенно. И Уолт был благодарен, что это воспоминание не вызвало чувства вины за то, что он предпочел провести этот вечер с Джесси. Он был уверен, что справится с возложенными на него обязанностями и там, и там.

Джесси проснулся ненадолго, ровно для того, чтобы приготовиться ко сну и забраться в постель вместе с Уолтом. Удивительно, насколько естественным теперь это все казалось.

Вскоре Джесси перевернулся лицом к Уолту. Тот приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что Джесси смотрел на него, но явно не собирался ничего говорить. Уолт закрыл глаза и попытался было уснуть, но тут Джесси подал голос:

— Мистер Уайт.

— Что, Джесси?

— Хотите трахнуть меня?

Уолт мгновенно распахнул глаза и уставился на него.

— Что?!

— Просто интересно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я?..

Джесси помолчал, размышляя. Сердце Уолта бешено забилось.

— Хрен знает. В смысле, я ваще не думал, что захочу такое. Это точно не то, что… ну… вы понимаете? Просто, в смысле, если б вы захотели…

— Нет. Это точно не… Похоже, тебе кажется, будто ты передо мной обязан, но это явно не…

— Я хотел сказать, — с нажимом перебил его Джесси, — что с вами это, наверное, будет не так уж плохо. В смысле, вы ж позаботитесь обо всем, да?

— Конечно, — и, поскольку сказанного показалось недостаточно, чтобы поставить все на свои места, Уолт добавил: — Что бы ни случилось.

Джесси улыбнулся и наклонился ближе.

— Ну и?

— Я подумаю об этом.

— А вы че, еще не думали?

— Джесси… заткнись.

Джесси засмеялся.

— Ладно, ладно. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

Комната погрузилась в уютную тишину и немногим позже усталость принесла за собой спокойной сон без сновидений.

 

***

Уолту потребовалось полтора дня, чтобы решиться.

Первый день он провел в полной уверенности, что это недопустимо. Мысли о том, что двигало Джесси, когда он предложил такое, и какие могут быть последствия, заглушали настойчивый внутренний голос, твердивший, как глупо было отказываться, когда тот сам предлагал. Было бы смешно делать вид, будто Уолт этого не хотел, особенно учитывая, что весь этот день он провел в перманентном возбуждении. Не важно, из-за того ли, что он постоянно представлял себе, каково будет трахнуть Джесси, или из-за того, что Джесси просто был рядом… не имело значения.

Что, если Джесси просто чувствовал себя обязанным? Что, если он хотел наказать себя? Что, если он вообще хотел проверить, сможет ли Уолт сделать ему больно?

Что, если он хотел, чтобы ему сделали больно?

От последней мысли все спокойствие летело к чертям, а в горле вставал ком. Как результат, весь день Уолт держался от Джесси подальше — почти не разговаривал с ним, избегал прикосновений. Умиротворенное спокойствие и близость между ними были безжалостно разрушены этим напряжением. Уолт с трудом сохранял самообладание, когда Джесси с непониманием и разочарованием смотрел на него, а его очередная попытка получить заслуженную порцию ласки или внимания была отвергнута.

Но затем Джесси, похоже, понял, в чем дело. Он попросил Уолта подумать — вот он и думал. Так что Джесси оставил его в покое, дав время на размышления, и по возможности не вторгался в его личное пространство. Он просто расслабился и ждал решения, совершенно не волнуясь о том, сколько времени это займет. А Уолт понял, что времени оставалось не так уж много.

Буквально через день ему нужно было возвращаться в лабораторию и оставить Джесси одного справляться со всем накопившимся, самостоятельно ища пути решения без его участия. Так что пришлось обсудить этот вопрос: что и как Джесси будет делать, а главное — все ли с ним будет в порядке. Джесси не шарахался от мысли вернуться к прежней жизни. У него были некоторые нечеткие планы, что делать дальше — само собой, надо было разобраться с отмыванием денег, но помимо этого, Уолт вытянул из него неловкое признание, что Джесси подумывал о том, чтобы попробовать себя в творчестве. Это было очень здорово, а главное — вселяло надежду. Уолт ясно понимал, что Джесси сможет найти свое место в жизни, несмотря на то, через что он прошел. Он не мог точно сказать, было ли это потому, что Джесси все же оказался сильнее, чем можно было подумать, или же потому, что Уолт помог ему. Хотя, конечно, второй вариант грел душу сильнее.

И хотя Уолту стало спокойнее при мысли, что будущее Джесси в надежных руках, это также поселило внутри очень неприятное сомнение: вряд ли Джесси будет нуждаться в нем и дальше. Как только Уолт вернется к варке, Джесси быстро научится существовать без него, а их новые отношения потеряют смысл и закончатся. Что ж, из практических соображений их взаимоотношение не закончится, по крайней мере, пока, но вот то, что происходило последние несколько дней, как бы оно ни называлось, точно завершится.

Так что, если уж он хотел трахнуть Джесси, то у него был последний и единственный шанс. Желание усилилось стократ и требовательно жгло изнутри, так что Уолт мудро решил отложить вопрос до утра. Ночью он вновь затащил Джесси в кровать, заставил его раздеться и вновь с огромным удовольствием изучил его тело руками и языком. Джесси потребовал разрешения сделать то же самое. Они лежали вплотную друг к другу, кожа к коже, и Уолт не стал возражать, чтобы Джесси вновь взял инициативу в свои руки. И Джесси снова обхватил оба их члена ладонью, двигая рукой плавно и медленно, и в конце концов довел их одновременно до конца. А после они, слишком усталые, уснули, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы принять душ или одеться.

Утром, однако, Уолт не приблизился к решению ни на йоту. С одной стороны, он с облегчением понимал, что все решится само собой к вечеру, и этот вопрос, скорее всего, уже больше никогда не возникнет. Но чем больше он себя в этом убеждал, тем труднее было сопротивляться желанию. Особенно потому, что Джесси то и дело бросал на него эти понимающие взгляды. Что-то темное в Уолте жаждало накинуться на него и стереть это выражение с его лица, или же ответить ему прямым отказом, чтобы тот не считал, будто все знал наперед.

Каждая волна желания, тем не менее, подтачивала его и укрепляла решимость, а терпение Джесси, как Уолт и предполагал, подходило к концу. 

Само собой, он не сказал прямо, но многозначительно поинтересовался, чем они займутся этой ночью. Они еще не осознавали в полной мере, что это, вероятнее всего, их последняя ночь вместе, но по интонации Джесси это становилось ясно. Подразумевалось, что между ними должно случиться что-то новое. Особенное. Да Уолт и сам хотел сделать что-то особенное для Джесси. С ним, для него. Он хотел, чтобы Джесси запомнил это навсегда. Но оставалось слишком много неопределенности в причинах и желаниях Джесси, чтоб вот так просто поддаваться им.

— Я подумал насчет того, что ты предложил, — начал Уолт.

— Серьезно? — спросил Джесси так, словно и не догадывался об этом.

— Да. И ты сказал, что это может быть не так плохо. Не очень-то похоже на страстное желание.

— Ох, блядь, и вы поэтому столько тянули? Не так плохо — значит хорошо, мистер Уайт. А может быть, и охуенно.

— Складывается ощущение, что ты вообще не уверен, понравится тебе или нет. В физическом плане.

— Может, и понравится, хрен знает. Ну да, это не самый приятный момент. Нет, ну если будет не так уж больно…

— То есть, это максимум, на что ты надеешься?

— Нет.

— А что тогда?

— Блин, слушайте… Я просто хочу быть ближе к вам, лады? А че может быть ближе?

Уолт не хотел с этим соглашаться, иначе рисковал принять и все остальное.

— Если мы…

— Если?

— Да, если мы будем этим заниматься, я сделаю все так, чтобы тебе не было очень больно. Но ты должен понять, что боль все равно будет.

— Да это ясно, — Джесси как-то обезоруживающе улыбнулся в ответ на эти тревоги. — Я ж не идиот, мистер Уайт.

— Ладно. Но пообещай, что скажешь, если захочешь остановиться, и я остановлюсь. Если будет больно, ты… должен решить для себя, стоит ли оно того.

— Да епт, хватит, я не девчонка, ага? Я сам хочу.

— Но почему? — продолжал настаивать Уолт.

— Просто хочу. Какая разница?

— Потому что это не должно быть попыткой отплатить мне.

— А почему нет?

— Джесси…

— Не, серьезно. Вам че, не нравится думать, что я, типа, вам обязан? Или что вы будете чем-то обязаны мне?

— А я буду тебе чем-то обязан?

— Блин, нет, — резко ответил Джесси. — Я не об этом. Твою мать, вы че, реально так к этому относитесь?

— Ты сам начал про то, кто кому обязан.

— Ну да. Но это же вы завели, что я, типа, пытаюсь выдумать что-то еще. К чему это вообще? Что нам надо сравнять счет? А вы этого не хотите? Или что нам не об этом в первую очередь надо думать?

— Я говорил, что…

— Потому что я так не считаю. В смысле, я благодарен, все дела, и я хочу, чтоб вам тоже было хорошо, но… это ж не сделка, епт! А вы думаете, что она самая, или че вы там себе вбили в голову. Но это не сделка.

— Ты не думал, что сам этого захочешь, — ответил Уолт, стараясь скрыть раздражение. — Твои слова. Но для меня ты делаешь исключение, потому что благодарен. И не хочешь, чтобы мне казалось, будто таким образом ты мне пытаешься отплатить? Ну извини, в таком случае, я тебя не понимаю. И уж точно не хочу, чтоб ты чувствовал себя виноватым или обязанным, или что еще.

Джесси разочарованно вздохнул и покачал головой.

— То есть, вы думаете, я спас вам жизнь за то, что вы спасли мою шкуру? — после паузы, нервно облизав губы, спросил Джесси.

— Что?

— Я прав?

— Я не знаю, Джесси. Тебе виднее.

— Нет. Да, я вам благодарен и все такое, и я б никогда вас не бросил там, а если бы бросил, то потом бы просто рехнулся, но, бля, когда вы мне позвонили, и все это закрутилось… Я просто не хотел, чтоб вас убили. Окей, частично потому, что вы тоже меня как-то спасли, но… это просто потому, что никто никогда ничего такого не сделал бы ради меня. Вы ж не думали тогда, что делаете мне одолжение. Ну да, я наговорил всякой херни там в больнице, я злился. Но вы могли тогда меня бросить. У вас были все основания, а вы не бросили.

Уолт не мог так просто избавиться от чувства вина, которое успел в себе взрастить, и уже то, что Джесси так наивно доверял ему, доказывало, насколько это было плохой идеей. Уолт помедлил, прежде чем спросить:

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Да не знаю я, блядь. Просто ощущение, что вы пытаетесь доказать, что я хочу этого, потому что мне будет хорошо — и будет, блин, потому что я буду с вами и все такое, — но соглашаюсь исключительно для того, чтобы сделать приятное вам. А я так не могу.

— Это большая разница.

— Ладно… Но, не знаю, может вы представите это не как возвращение долга, а… обмен? Ну, типа, мы на одном уровне, а? Епт, даже звучит по-бабски. Короче, похер. Делайте, что хотите, вам решать.

И Уолт решил:

— Хорошо.

— Эм… Что хорошо?

— Хорошо. Давай. Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты это делаешь из хороших побуждений? Я верю.

— Хорошо… Отлично. Заебись!

— Но тебе лучше не врать мне.

— Я не вру. Ни разу.

— Хорошо. Итак…

— Так…

— Я схожу в магазин.

— Ага, — Джесси выглядел на редкость довольным.

— Захвачу что-нибудь поесть.

— Крутяк.

Но вместо того, чтобы взять и пойти, Уолт все еще топтался на месте.

— Джесси… Ты уверен?

— Да хватит, сколько еще будете спрашивать? Да, да, да и да, — в глазах Джесси плясали шальные огоньки, но он с усилием взял себя в руки. — Я хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня. Так лучше?

Пол под ногами Уолта слегка качнулся.

— Сойдет.

— Супер. Теперь идите.

И Уолт отправился в магазин.

 

В животе все скручивало от нервозности, возбуждения и, стоило признать, изрядной доли смущения. Уолт зашел в аптеку и заглянул в пугающий своими масштабами отдел презервативов и смазок. Он стоял там в полном оцепенении, понимая, что ему таки придется сделать выбор и купить что-то из этого. Глядя на полки, он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько старым и отставшим от жизни, даже смешно становилось.

Что за идиотская затея. Все это было глупо с самого начала.

Уолт не стал долго тянуть с выбором, опасаясь, что к нему подойдет консультант с вопросом, чем он может помочь. Да или просто увидит его здесь, нерешительно таращившегося на ценники. Так что он просто наскоро выбрал то, что показалось ему проще и понятнее в использовании, и убрался оттуда ко всем чертям. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя глупо, но теперь волнение перекрывало все прочие чувства.

По пути домой он купил им по бургеру, но не был уверен, как вообще сможет хоть что-то съесть. Когда он вернулся, то заметил, что Джесси, похоже, одолевала та же самая проблема. Он с заметным интересом посмотрел на пакет из аптеки, но затем с усилием заставил себя переключиться на еду. Однако способность концентрироваться на чем-то явно не была в числе сильных сторон Джесси. Все чаще и чаще он поглядывал на Уолта и, в конце концов, просто уставился на него в открытую. Еда лежала на столе нетронутая. Уолт отодвинул в сторону собственную тарелку и встретил взгляд Джесси настолько спокойно, насколько мог.

— Поедим потом? — предложил он. Джесси улыбнулся и кивнул. Уолт завернул бургеры в упаковку и убрал в холодильник. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Джесси уже направляется к нему. Когда между ними осталось меньше метра, Уолт шагнул ему навстречу. Джесси обнял его за пояс, пока Уолт, обхватив ладонями лицо Джесси, целовал его. Хотелось сделать все медленно, но Джесси был явно не согласен. Он укусил Уолта за нижнюю губу и жадно лизнул ее, пока руки нетерпеливо вытягивали рубашку Уолта из-под ремня его брюк. Уолт отстранился и велел ему успокоиться. Джесси раздраженно хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Ну хватит, пожалуйста, я хочу вас, уже давно хочу, — он потянул Уолта за рубашку в сторону спальни. 

И Уолт подчинился, едва что-то соображая от возбуждения. Едва они переступили порог, Уолт содрал с Джесси футболку, а затем стащил через голову свою рубашку, не потрудившись даже расстегнуть пуговицы. Уолт ненадолго сбавил обороты, только чтобы сжать ладонью уже вставший член Джесси сквозь штаны, а затем расстегнуть их и стянуть с него. Джесси прижался губами к подбородку Уолта, пока расстегивал его брюки.

К тому моменту, когда они оказались полностью раздеты, Уолт осознал, что они слишком торопились. Пакет из аптеки все еще лежал в гостиной, к тому же, нужно было приложить немало сил, чтобы подготовить Джесси. Уолт поцеловал его и велел лечь, а сам забрал пакет из гостиной и, вернувшись, высыпал содержимое на кровать.

— Ляг на спину и разведи ноги, — мягко велел он, взяв с постели банку смазки.

Джесси подчинился без колебаний, неуверенно, но тепло улыбнувшись ему. Уолт аккуратно заставил его согнуть колени и приподнять бедра, чтобы подложить под них подушку.

— Все хорошо, Джесси. Я обо всем позабочусь.

— Я знаю.

— Ладно, — Уолт вылил немного смазки на ладонь и смазал пальцы. — Давай.

Сперва он просто водил пальцами по коже промежности, даже не пытаясь протолкнуть их внутрь, только задевая сжатый сфинктер и лишь понемногу усиливая давление. Наконец пальцы плавно, по кругу, погладили кольцо мышц, все еще не проникая, только заставляя Джесси сжаться в предвкушении.

Джесси нахмурился и нетерпеливо подался вниз, на пальцы. Уолт протолкнул кончик одного пальца внутрь, и Джесси коротко вдохнул. Уолт вытащил палец, втолкнул его снова, чуть глубже, понемногу проталкивая внутрь на фалангу. Джесси глубоко шумно вдохнул. Уолт перехватил его взгляд.

— Все нормально. Просто странно.

Уолт кивнул и продолжил. Палец медленно двигался внутрь и наружу, Уолт осторожно поворачивал его, сгибая и надавливая на гладкие стенки изнутри. Джесси понемногу привык и расслабился. Уолт одобрительно улыбнулся этой реакции, проталкивая палец глубже, сгибая его, и впервые задевая простату. 

Джесси дернулся и резко вдохнул.

— Ох ты черт…

— Понравилось?

— Блядь, боже, да!

— Хочешь, чтобы я повторил?

— Да. Твою ж мать.

Уолт ухмыльнулся.

— Попроси меня. Хочу услышать, как ты просишь.

Джесси оскалился в ответ.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Уайт, сделайте так еще.

— Хороший мальчик, — ответил Уолт и тут же вновь согнул палец.

Джесси сдавленно заскулил, и Уолт повторил еще раз. Он вытащил палец и надавил на тут же сжавшиеся мышцы уже двумя, мягко велев Джесси расслабиться. Джесси только стиснул зубы, но подчинился, и пальцы легко проникли глубоко внутрь. Уолт вдавил их в простату, наблюдая, как набухает член Джесси. Уолт обхватил его другой рукой, но сжал совсем немного, больше дразня. Уолт развел пальцы внутри Джесси, пока тот, сдавшись, не разжал стиснутые зубы и не застонал. И когда Уолт начал резко и быстро трахать Джесси пальцами, тот взвыл и подался назад, насаживаясь сильнее.

— Молодец, Джесси, давай, покажи, как тебе хорошо, — он провел ладонью по члену Джесси, слыша в ответ очередной жалобный стон.

— Еще, Мистер Уайт. Пожалуйста.

— Да, мой хороший, Джесси, люблю, когда ты просишь и говоришь «пожалуйста», — пальцы Уолта обхватили член Джесси, сжимая сильнее.

Уолт попытался протолкнуть третий палец, Джесси мгновенно напрягся, и мышцы сжались, не пуская внутрь.

— Тише, расслабься, Джесси, расслабься. Давай, ты можешь. Ради меня.

Джесси глубоко вдохнул, на секунду задержав дыхание, и медленно выдохнул. Еще раз. И еще. Уолт чувствовал, как медленно расслабляются мышцы, и протолкнул пальцы внутрь. Джесси сам подался навстречу руке, насаживаясь глубже. Уолт прижал пальцами простату, и Джесси застонал. Теперь у него стоял полностью, головка члена сочилась смазкой. Уолт стер ее большим пальцем, и Джесси рванулся навстречу его руке.

Уолт нервно выдохнул. Он понял.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты двигался сам, хорошо, Джесси? Кончи для меня. Ты ведь мой хороший мальчик?

— Да. Боже, да.

— Тогда кончи для меня. Давай. Я хочу посмотреть.

Он накрыл ладонью член Джесси, не сдавливая, просто давая почувствовать ее вес, и погрузил все три пальца глубже в тело Джесси. Джесси заерзал. Его пальцы стиснули простыню, и он двинулся назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Уолта, а затем вперед, приподнимая бедра, чтобы вжаться членом в ладонь Уолта. Он пытался удерживать такой ритм, подстраиваясь, пытаясь получить сразу все. У него было такое сосредоточенное лицо, что Уолт не сдержал улыбку.

Он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух, но Джесси порой бывал просто очарователен.

 

Но решив не заострять внимание на внезапном порыве нежности, Уолт переключил свое внимание на то, чтобы помочь Джесси. Ему сносило крышу от желания сжать ладонь на члене Джесси сильнее, но еще больше он хотел прикоснуться к себе самому, однако обе руки были заняты. И когда Джесси ускорил движения, с болезненным упрямством еще сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы и всхлипывая от ощущений, Уолт поймал себя на том, что невольно начал двигать бедрами навстречу, но тут же велел себе прекратить это.

— Давай, Джесси, давай, уже почти, я чувствую. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь кончать. Так люблю смотреть, как ты стараешься ради меня, так горячо, мне так хорошо, давай, давай, ты можешь.

Джесси теперь двигался только навстречу ладони Уолта. Он отпустил простыню, вцепился в руку Уолта и прижал к своему члену, бесстыдно потираясь о нее.

— Черт, черт, боже, почти, почти, пожалуйста, — хрипло повторял Джесси, и Уолт, согнув пальцы внутри него, жестко вжал их в простату, доводя Джесси до конца. Тот выгнулся и кончил себе на живот и на руку Уолта, а затем без сил рухнул на кровать.

Уолт убрал руки, давая Джесси прийти в себя. Он сжал собственный член, а второй рукой полез в упаковку за презервативом. Повернувшись к Джесси, Уолт встретил его настороженный взгляд.

— Зачем? Вы ж видели, меня в центре проверили на все, что можно.

— Я верю, Джесси. Но так тебе же будет лучше.

— В смысле?

— Ну… иначе получится довольно грязно. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неприятно.

— Секс ваще не бывает «чистым», мистер Уайт. Вы серьезно? Да я и так уже весь грязный.

— Уверен?

— Ага. Потом поможете мне отмыться.

Уолт усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он отложил в сторону презерватив. На этот раз в голову пришла совсем другая идея. Вместо того, чтобы взять смазку, он вновь провел пальцами между ног Джесси, тронул кольцо мышц и мягко надавил. Джесси нервно выдохнул.

— Я думал, вы готовы.

— Я готов. А ты — нет.

— Но…

— Тише, расслабься. Ты уже хорошо растянут, — в доказательство Уолт легко вставил три пальца, немного пошевелил ими внутри и вытащил снова.

— Так в чем проблема тогда?

Уолт втолкнул пальцы снова и провел другой рукой по все еще мягкому члену Джесси. Мышцы на животе Джесси напряглись. Уолт наклонился и провел языком по теплой коже, пробуя на вкус сперму Джесси. У Джесси перехватило дыхание. Он выгнулся, и его член заметно дрогнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил снова, — заговорил Уолт, перемежая слова очередными легкими прикосновениями языка. — Мне нравится, как ты кончаешь. Как ты стонешь. Люблю смотреть на тебя. Как думаешь, сможешь еще раз? Сможешь? Доставишь мне удовольствие?

— Я не…

— Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь, пока я буду в тебе. Как ты сожмешься вокруг меня. Боже, ты такой узкий. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, и я знал, что тебе понравилось чувствовать мой член в себе.

— Ох черт…

— Давай, сынок, постарайся ради меня, мой хороший. Хочу, чтобы у тебя встал. Ну же.

— Х… хорошо.

— Вот, вот так, мой хороший, — Уолт обхватил его член, продолжая двигать пальцами внутри. Он отлично понимал, насколько чувствительны стали все нервные окончания Джесси, и пытался делать все как можно аккуратнее, но собственное возбуждение лишало самообладания. Джесси стиснул зубы, коротко рвано выдыхая через нос и давя стоны. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, прежде чем у него снова встал. И Уолт не преминул похвалить его еще раз.

Он наскоро смазал себя, подтянул Джесси ближе, устраивая на своих бедрах, и медленно толкнулся внутрь. Джесси с жадностью двинул бедрами навстречу, а затем резко застыл и сдавленно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Тише, все хорошо, — тяжело дыша, прошептал Уолт. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь удержаться. Казалось, он мог кончить прямо сейчас от одних только ощущений. — Боже, Джесси, как хорошо, — выдохнул он спустя паузу.

Джесси застонал, и Уолт воспринял это как знак, что можно было продолжать. Сантиметр за сантиметром, он вошел до конца и замер.

— Все нормально?

Джесси оцепенело посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Уверен?

— Да.

— Что ты чувствуешь?

— Черт… хер знает. Чувствую себя… заполненным, — он вцепился в плечи Уолта и дернул его на себя.

Уолт наклонился и обнял Джесси, прижавшись грудью и животом к нему, чувствуя член Джесси, влажный и горячий, между ними. Уолт начал двигаться — медленные плавные рывки только усиливали ощущение от того, как Джесси сжимался вокруг него. Он старался двигаться так, чтобы с каждым движением тереться о член Джесси, и немного приподнявшись, пытался отыскать верный угол, чтобы задевать и простату.

И когда нашел, то вместо сорвавшегося дыхания услышал, как Джесси задушено заскулил. Этот звук заставил застонать самого Уолта и рвануться внутрь сильнее. Джесси выгибался и двигался навстречу, так что Уолт уже не осторожничал, ускоряя темп, каждым сильным рывком задевая простату. Он чувствовал, как член Джесси пачкал теплой смазкой его живот, и только старался прижать его животом сильнее.

— Ох блядь, мистер Уайт, блядь, блядь, господи, пожалуйста… — без остановки бормотал Джесси, — пож… пожалуйста, еще, я почти…

— Тише, вот так, давай, сынок, — шептал в ответ Уолт, — давай, ну же, кончи для меня, не могу, давай же, пожалуйста.

И едва последнее слово сорвалось с его губ, как Джесси весь выгнулся под ним. Все его тело закаменело, сжалось, и Уолт только беспомощно застонал, чувствуя, как Джесси кончает. Уолт замер, не двигаясь, наслаждаясь ощущением горячей спермы, выплеснувшейся на живот. Джесси расслабился, но его тут же пробрала дрожь. Уолт мгновенно насторожился.

— Эй, эй, что такое?

Джесси помотал головой, задевая взлохмаченными волосами его шею.

— Все нормально?

На этот раз Джесси кивнул и обхватил Уолта за плечи. Дрожь понемногу сошла на нет.

— Все хорошо, я здесь, — успокаивающе начал Уолт, постепенно возвращаясь к осторожным движениям. — Ты со мной, мой хороший, ты в безопасности.

И он понемногу наращивал темп, продолжая шептать, повторять эти слова, с удивлением ощущая жгучее желание добавить что-то еще, что-то новое, то, что зрело в его голове, постепенно вытесняя все прочие мысли.

И когда очередное «мой хороший» сорвалось с губ, Уолт едва удержался, чтобы не добавить эти три слова следом, просто не желая запутать Джесси еще больше, не представляя, к каким последствиям могло привести подобное призвание. Но чем старательнее он пытался сдержать эти слова, тем, казалось, сильнее они жгли его изнутри, так что начинало жечь глаза, а горло сжимало болью. Нет, Джесси не должен был увидеть его слабость, не так… И Уолт перестал держать все в себе. Он лишь понадеялся, что Джесси не услышит этих слов, опутанных бесконечной чередой других, уже привычных.

— Мой хороший, мой Джесси, я люблю тебя.

Но только легче не стало. Глаза жгло еще сильнее, и Уолт почувствовал невероятное желание просить прощения за все, что успел причинить Джесси за время их совместной работы, пообещать ему все, что угодно. Уолт закрыл глаза, не желая сопротивляться этому порыву. Но теперь единственное, что слетало с его губ, было имя Джесси, снова и снова, это бесконечное «Джесси, Джесси, Джесси».

Джесси вцепился в него сильнее, выгнулся, прижимаясь бедрами ближе, и Уолт услышал, как тот прошептал:

— Тише, мистер Уайт. Все хорошо. Я знаю. Я тоже вас люблю.

И Уолт кончил, вздрагивая и все еще повторяя его имя.

Он просто лежал так, безвольно, в руках Джесси, вжавшись лицом в его шею и дожидаясь, пока восстановится дыхание, а глаза перестанет жечь. Более-менее собрав волю в кулак, Уолт попытался отодвинуться, но Джесси вцепился в него сильнее.

— Стойте, стойте, — потребовал он.

Уолт такого не ожидал. Он немного отстранился, насколько позволяли объятия Джесси, и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Все хорошо?

— Ага. Я норм. Просто… это было… блин, я даже не знаю.

— Я знаю. Аналогично. Все хорошо, — Уолт прижался губами к его лбу, и Джесси вздрогнул. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Уолта и пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Ладно. Все, — еще немного подождав, Джесси отпустил Уолта.

Как можно аккуратнее Уолт вышел из него и повалился рядом на кровать. Потеря тактильного контакта заставила неприятно поморщиться, и Уолт тут же вновь обнял Джесси, притянул ближе к себе, положив руку ему на грудь. Джесси придвинулся и накрыл кисть Уолта ладонью. Уолта уже начала окутывать легкая дрема, когда Джесси завозился рядом.

— Вы были правы, — выдал он внезапно.

— Насчет?

— Ощущения и правда так себе. Я про «грязь», в смысле.

— Хочешь в душ?

— Ага, — он повернулся к Уолту. — А вы… ну, поможете мне вымыться?

— Так ты серьезно?

— Ну да, а что?

Уолт мог найти сотни причин, но не стал. Все они были идиотскими и потеряли всякий смысл после того, что тут произошло. Да и, серьезно, как можно было отказать, когда Джесси смотрел на него с такой надеждой.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Полежи, я приготовлю ванну.

— Лады! Вы супер, мистер Уайт.

Уолт с усмешкой покачал головой. Нечеловеческими усилиями он заставил себя встать с кровати и направиться в ванную. Он наконец-то успокоился и теперь чувствовал лишь ровное, довольное спокойствие.

Хотелось, чтобы так было всегда.

 

***

Уолт быстро ополоснулся под душем, прежде чем включить воду, чтобы наполнить ванну для Джесси. Вытеревшись полотенцем, Уолт натянул спортивные штаны, которые валялись тут же, на полу. Удивительно, что после пятнадцати лет семейной жизни его холостяцкие привычки вернулись так быстро и легко.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, то обнаружил, что Джесси уже с комфортом устроился на кровати, лежа на животе и раскинув руки, и почти засыпал. Уолт замер, позволив себе удовольствие просто посмотреть на него. Даже умудрившись занять всю постель, Джесси все равно казался слишком маленьким. Тощим. Хрупким.

Как бы все изменилось, будь Джесси самую малость старше и крупнее?

Уолт прошел вдоль кровати, мягко скользя пальцами по коже Джесси, от пяток до самого затылка. Джесси повернулся, взглянув на Уолта, и лениво улыбнулся.

— Ванна почти готова. Ты все еще не отказался от этой идеи, или хочешь спать?

— Не, не отказался.

— Ладно. Тогда придется встать.

Джесси недовольно поморщился.

— Джесси, какой бы прекрасной нам не казалась эта мысль, я не смогу тебя донести.

Однажды он уже пытался: Джесси оказался тяжелее, чем выглядел.

— Ну блин, — страдальчески вздохнул Джесси и все-таки с огромным трудом поднялся на ноги. Уолт обхватил Джесси за плечи и направился с ним к ванной. При первом же шаге Джесси поморщился, втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, но продолжил идти.

— Болит?

— Ага.

— После ванной будет лучше. Это хорошая идея.

Они как раз переступили порог ванной комнаты, и Уолт увидел в отражении в зеркале усмешку Джесси.

— Будем делать вид, что вы сами об этом подумали, чо.

Уолт сжал плечо Джесси, но тут же опустил руку.

— Нет, я тебе просто подкинул идею.

— Ага, в смысле, такого ж никогда не бывало, да?

— Случалось.

Джесси оглянулся на него, и взгляд его одновременно был нежным, робким и неуверенным. Уолт коротко улыбнулся, и Джесси ответил тем же.

— Ладно. Давай.

Уолт аккуратно придержал Джесси, пока тот, пошатываясь, переступил через бортик ванной, зашипев от неприятных ощущений, когда поднял ногу. Уолт помог ему опуститься и сесть в ванную, а затем выключил воду.

— Как? Не горячо?

— Не, супер, — Джесси откинулся на гладкий бортик и съехал пониже.

— Посиди немного. Мне остаться или зайти попозже?

Джесси резко посмотрел на него.

— Что? Остаться. Конеш, останьтесь.

— Ладно, ладно, не волнуйся. Не ухожу.

Уолт опустился на закрытую крышку унитаза.

— Так как оно? Я про боль.

— Не смертельно. Ничего такого, с чем не справится анальгин, если он ваще понадобится, когда я отсюда вылезу.

— И оно…

— Стоило того?

— Ну да.

— Сто процентов. В смысле, я б не хотел… как вы там сказали, не хотел превращать это в то, чем оно не является. Я понял, о чем вы говорили. Но я никогда не чувствовал ниче подобного.

Уолт ощутил, как в груди что-то перевернулось. Он помолчал, оценивая услышанное.

— Полагаю, ощущения были сильными? Признаю, не ожидал такого.

— Ну, типа да, вы ж заморачивались, будет ли мне хорошо. И оно было. Блин, да я ваще не знаю, как… но я знал, что это будет сильно. Потому и хотел.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. Потому что мы, типа, были… — Джесси свел вместе пальцы, и Уолт не знал, пытался ли Джесси наглядно показать, о чем говорил, или просто задумчиво подыскивал слово, — связаны.

— Мы и так связаны, — слова прозвучали как попытка отгородиться, но сказать об этом было важно.

— Ну да. Только это не всегда так чувствуется, — Джесси бросил на Уолта виноватый взгляд, но тот не мог и не имел права злиться. В конце концов, Джесси был прав.

— Я знаю.

— Но в целом все было круто. Ну, это ж в любом случае хорошо? — Уолт кивнул, и Джесси продолжил: — И что мы это знаем, тоже. И все это не ради искупления вины или отплаты, или че там еще.

— Это очень… очень правильная точка зрения. Разумная.

— Серьезно? — просиял Джесси.

— Конечно. Знаешь, за эти несколько дней ты… произвел больше впечатление.

Джесси улыбнулся, на этот раз уже не так уверенно.

— Планка была довольно низкой.

— Вовсе нет.

— Нет?

— Нет, — но Уолт не мог больше ничего ответить, чтобы не солгать. Так что он решил сменить тему: — Так что, тебе помочь вымыться?

— Давайте.

Уолт встал на колени около ванной, смочил мочалку в воде и вылил на нее изрядное количество геля. Поразмыслив, он начал с шеи Джесси.

— М-м… — блаженно промычал Джесси.

— Нравится?

— Ага.

Дальше они молчали. Уолт сосредоточился на своих действиях, аккуратно и обстоятельно растирая пену по спине, груди и рукам Джесси. Впервые за эти дни прикосновения к Джесси не вызывали всплеск чувств, так что теперь он просто бездумно наслаждался своими ощущениями. Взглянув на татуировки Джесси, Уолт между делом задумался, когда он сделал их, что они должны были означать, и почему Джесси решил, что они выглядят круто.

Джесси негромко фыркнул, и Уолт отвлекся от размышлений. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Уолт увидел, что тот кусал губу, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Что? — строго спросил он.

Джесси усмехнулся, но снова взял себя в руки.

— Просто забавно, мистер Уайт. Мы, и вот все это делаем…

Уолт уже приготовился к тому, что Джесси попытается его смутить еще сильнее, но тот продолжил с улыбкой:

— В смысле, как вообще мы докатились до этого? Ну серьезно, блин, как мы сошлись во мнениях именно в этом деле? Как вышло, что нас объединяло именно это?

Уолт почувствовал слабый укол боли в груди от того, что Джесси сказал это в прошедшем времени. Но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Ну, все объяснимо, исходя из нескольких факторов: разницы в возрасте, факт того, что я был твоим учителем, и что родители отказались от тебя…

Джесси закатил глаза.

— Блин, мистер Уайт, я ж не спрашивал, просто сказал, что это забавно, если подумать.

Что ж, если Джесси решил отступить, то уж лучше пусть называет это «забавным», нежели «извращенным» или «отвратительным». Забавно — это не так плохо. Может, Уолт бы даже согласился. Но он не был готов так легко это признать, и, уже собравшись ответить что-нибудь, вместо этого выдал:

— А ты в курсе, что твои татуировки выглядят глупо?

— Да пошли бы вы. Вам-то откуда знать?

— Вот это — вроде как дракон, да?

Джесси плеснул на него водой.

— Очень по-взрослому, — хмыкнул Уолт. Джесси засмеялся и повторил.

— Ладно, ладно, хватит.

Уолт вернулся к своему занятию, проехавшись мочалкой вверх по ногам Джесси. Тот задержал дыхание и прикусил губу, когда Уолт провел по коже на внутренней стороне его бедра. Уолт постарался, чтобы прикосновения мочалки к мягкому члену Джесси не были болезненными или возбуждающими. Но когда Джесси шумно выдохнул, Уолт просто не смог удержаться и провел пальцами по чувствительному месту.

— Эм… — начал Джесси, и Уолт убрал руку, пусть и медленно.

— Ничего, ничего, я понимаю. Просто хочется… черт, правда хочется, но понимаю, что с тебя хватит. Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

— Да, простите, если…

— Нет-нет, какие тут извинения. Все нормально.

— Ну ладно.

— Так. Мне нужно, чтобы ты встал на колени.

Джесси подчинился, устроившись так, чтобы Уолту было удобнее обвести мочалкой его бедра и ягодицы.

— Наклонись вперед, хорошо?

Джесси наклонился, и Уолт рассеяно похвалил его. Он осторожно и быстро провел мочалкой между ягодиц, а затем отложил ее в сторону.

— Так. Джесси, нужно, чтобы ты расслабился, хорошо? Всего на пару секунд. Хочу убедиться, что все в порядке.

Джесси глубоко вздохнул, и Уолт бережно протолкнул палец в плотное кольцо мышц, провернул его, чтобы проверить, не осталась ли внутри сперма или смазка, не было ли надрывов, которые могли потом причинить Джесси дискомфорт. Уолт вытащил палец и вздохнул с облегчением, кивнув Джесси, чтобы тот вновь сел обратно в воду. Никаких надрывов, и все чисто.

— Ну вот. Готово, если только не хочешь помыть голову.

— Не, нормалек.

— Тогда посиди еще немного, пока я разогрею ужин. И тогда я помогу тебе выбраться.

— Зашибись.

И Уолт отправился на кухню, чтобы разобраться с едой, а, вернувшись, убедился, что у Джесси не возникло проблем с тем, чтобы выбраться из воды.

— Лучше?

— Намного!

Уолт взял полотенце, но вместо того, чтобы протянуть его Джесси, накинул его ему на плечи, а затем обхватил его и прижал к себе.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.

— Да да. И вам.

Уолт отстранился.

— Ну что, одевайся, и я жду тебя, — и Уолт вернулся на кухню.

Джесси провозился дольше, чем Уолт ожидал. И когда он появился на кухне, Уолт увидел, что Джесси переоделся не для того, чтобы затем лечь спать. Он переоделся, чтобы уйти. Сердце Уолта болезненно сжалось, но он не возразил. 

Ужин прошел в тишине, и только Уолт в итоге нарушил ее, спросив:

— Так ты не останешься?

— Вам рано вставать, так что я подумал… так вам будет еще сложнее. И, не знаю… Я уже готов, думаю.

— Понимаю, — ответил Уолт. 

Джесси благодарно улыбнулся ему. Он поднялся и направился к двери. Уолт последовал за ним.

— Будем на связи. Хочу знать, че там происходит. Нам еще дохрена всего надо сделать.

— Знаю. Буду держать тебя в курсе.

— Заметано. Зовите, если понадоблюсь, — Джесси замолк, а затем добавил: — В смысле, вообще. Ну, понимаете?

— Да, конечно, я понял. Ты тоже, ладно?

Джесси подошел к нему, и Уолт обнял его и поцеловал в щеку.

— Все будет хорошо, Джесси.

— Знаю, знаю, — он глубоко вдохнул, отстранился и добавил с улыбкой: — Я буду в порядке.


End file.
